Dandelions
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: Ally is left in Miami without her crush and best friend, Austin Moon. Curiosity and creativity take over as she sends a message tied to a dandelion for no reason whatsoever. When it travels across the world to her one true love in Britain what will happen? WARNING: This story contains so much fluff, it's basically a pillow. One shot. Austin/Ally, Auslly. (Some romantic magic stuff)


**A/N, Hey, hey, my buddies! It's been awhile! I missed you guys a whole bucket load, and I got this crazy idea in a dream. I can't do my homework now; my fingers are just itching for the keys! Just to say, I know this is in no way possible, just focus on the cuteness if you are disturbed by this fact. Let's get this show on the road!**

_No one's POV_

She sighed for the billionth time today. It's been three days without her Austin, and she's been a bit… let's just say _depressed_. He left for Britain three days ago to start off his world tour, and hasn't contacted her since. It's making her go up the wall. No phone calls in the middle of the night, no texts just saying that he wanted his Ally like she wanted her Austin. They belonged together. Two beats in a melody. Two pieces of a whole. Might I go further? No? Anyways, Ally hasn't written a single 'Austin Song' as she liked to call it. An Austin Song is a song that's fun, entertaining, and just like him. Sad songs aren't like Austin. Her brain is going on defect and she can't fix it without him. Why can't she be a solitary figure anymore? She used to get by with a single friend, now she can't live without a pop star? Definite change there. Why does he have to be a pop star? Why can't he just be Austin Moon- Ally Dawson's best friend? No, he had to be a rocker, leaving Ally heartbroken in Miami.

Sighing _yet again_, she picks up the largest yellow dandelion and wraps it in a sticker from an apple or something she got from Trish's job at the food market. Ideas hatching in her head, she takes off the sticker and attaches a string to the sticky stem. Piece of paper in hand, she writes a note, folds it in half, and ties a bow with the string to secure it. She grabs the weed and chucks it as far as she can. As the flower floats away into a mere shadow, she remembers what she wrote.

_I can't make it without you, Austin Moon. –Ally Dawson_

She hopes no one finds it. I mean, what if a stalker like… stalks her? What would she do then? She instantly regrets her decision.

_The next day…_

It's just before dawn, and Ally is still awake. She hasn't managed to sleep since Austin left. Why is she such a weakling? So dependent on everyone. Still lost in her stupor, she doesn't notice a dandelion slip into the book- _her_ book- she was writing in. As she snapped out of it with a simple bird's tweet, she saw the small yellow weed. Interestingly, it had a slip of paper on it. She untied the messy knot and opened the note.

_I can't make it without you, Austin Moon. –Ally Dawson_

_I can't make it without you, Ally Dawson. –Austin Moon_

The second part was written messily in Austin's handwriting, while the first was written in her curly cursive. This was her dandelion! Austin found it! In Britain! And he wrote back! Can I possibly use anymore exclamation points?! Ally didn't care about all the physics on how her dandelion got from Miami to Britain. She only cared about the small scribbles at the bottom of the page. She quickly whipped out her feathery pen and scrawled a reply.

_I can't believe it! Austin, I miss you so much! Come home soon or text me at least! –Ally Dawson_

She retied the note and sent it off again, hopefully hitting its target yet again.

_Two months later…_

The page was filled to the brim with messages and small notations, but Ally wouldn't give up. Everyday she'd get back the same dandelion, surprisingly not sagging from its long trips and load. Austin's notes were hard to read or clearly inaudible, but Ally still cherished them all the same. Pencil scratching against old and worn paper was her new favorite sound, and she was producing just that right now. She was waiting in her house, and the weed flew out the front window. It got only but a meter, and then it flew right next to the front door. She couldn't see behind the door and she wondered if the dandelion had lost its romantic magic. Slowly, the door crept open, seemingly of its own accord. Suddenly, a teen of thick stature popped his mischievous head in, only to see his favorite girl in the world, Ally Dawson.

"Austin! How did you get here?"

"By plane! Duh!" In reply he received a strong slap to the cheek, leaving a stinging feeling afterwards. He yelped and fell on his rear.

"What was that for?"

"For leaving me stranded here without you."

"I had to, managers and all-" He was cut off abruptly by soft lips mashing against his firm ones. **(A/N, Remind you of something, How to Train Your Dragon fans?)**

"And that was for coming back again." He smiled dazedly, while his eyes glazed over in sheer happiness.

"Do you know how long I was waiting for that to happen?"

"I was waiting longer." He nodded absentminded, too distracted from the stinging in his cheek and the tingling in his lips. She sighed and dragged him inside. Yet again, he couldn't feel a single step crunch beneath him. He was dragged into the main room with Mr. Dawson watching a movie.

"Dad! Guess who showed up!" Lester turned his head, only to find it falling upon the heavily blushing boy laying in the dead center of the door way. He jumped and engulfed the boy in a ferocious hug. Austin dropped the dandelion only to have it land in Ally's hands once again. She smiled. No matter what, this weed wound never die, not on her watch.

_67 years later…_

Ally Moon was now 84, and her husband had passed a year ago. She hadn't smiled since then. Desperate, she tried to cheer up, but her attempts were fruitless matters. She swore to herself that this would try one more time, or she'd just stick to reading books for the rest of her life. Taking out a familiar note, she wrote with her tiny hands a message.

_I miss you, Austin Moon. –Ally Moon_

She threw the dandelion high into the skies and laid in bed only to find herself submerged in dream land.

The next day she awoke at the nook of dawn, spotting something yellow on her book she still kept. She stumbled over and picked it up. Attached was a note, an old and frayed note from 67 years of decay. Unfolding the note, she read the contents.

_I miss you too, Ally Moon. –Austin Moon_

**A/N, Dun da dun! The end! Like it? Hate it? No flames please, but please review! And no, that note at the end was not a scam, he wrote it from the dead or heaven, based on your religion. I only know heaven, so whatever place you go or don't go when you die, that's what you can imagine.**


End file.
